


For Luck

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt. The castle is under attack. Allura needs help mustering the Paladins, and Keith inadvertantly steps up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck

The castle was under attack.

“GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING, PALADINS!!!” Coran shouted over the intercom, alerting the pilots. 

“DIDN’T WE JUST EVACUATE THREE DAYS AGO!?” Lance bellowed as he struggled to don his Paladin suit.

“NO TIME!!” Coran shouted, as if he’d heard Lance. “GALRA FIGHTERS INCOMING AT 6 O’ CLOCK! NOW! NOW! NOW!”

“CORAN!” Allura interrupted. “Stop panicking! There’s only a few of them!”

“YOU TRY STAYING CALM WHEN OUR DEFENSES ARE NOT WORKING!!!” Coran frantically and rapidly waved his arms around while gesturing at the malfunction alerts popping up all around him. It made Allura momentarily pause, then she sighed and went back to what she was doing.

“We don’t have much time!” she commanded. “Get to your Lions as soon as possible!”

The bridge’s door opened. Keith ran in, looking like he got lost on his way to his Lion. His bewildered expression confirmed it. “I must’ve taken a wrong turn,” he said. “Allura?”

“Keith, can I talk to you?” Allura asked. “I need your help. Can you please motivate your teammates?”

Keith raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself. “Uh, ok,” he said. “You sure you don’t need Shiro?”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Allura replied. 

Keith shrugged and ran up to the control console, where he cleared his throat and then shouted, “GET MOVING, YOU LAZY BUMS!”

“Alright, alright, you don’t have to yell!” Hunk replied over the comm channel.

“Take easy! Oh, forget it!” Lance replied.

“Great work, Keith!” Shiro added.

“On my way!” said Pidge.

Keith turned and grinned at Allura. She grinned back. They both hesitated and blushed at each other. Keith rolled his eyes up, scrunched his mouth, looked back at Allura, back up at the roof and then back to Allura. He sighed, then moved to Allura, cupped her cheeks with both hands, pulled her close to him and kissed her.

“MMPH!” she cried in bewilderment. But he cut the kiss off and gave her an ‘I’m sorry’ expression before running off to get to his Lion.

“Princess, are you alright?” Coran asked.

“Fine,” Allura replied. “Just fine. Although, Keith is rather, intriguing, don’t you think?”

“Well, he might be–is something wrong?”

“Forget it,” said Allura. “Let’s concentrate on defending the castle for now!”


End file.
